1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grass catchers and more particularly pertains to a new grass catcher for mounting to a riding mower to collect mowed grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grass catchers is known in the prior art. More specifically, grass catchers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art grass catchers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,337; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,346; U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,756; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,420; U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,846; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,453.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new grass catcher. The inventive device includes a container member having a front opening of the container member into the interior space of the container member. A front cover panel mountable to a riding lawn mower is provided for substantially covering the front opening of the container member. A support frame assembly pivotally couples the top panel of the container member to the top edge of the front cover panel. The front cover panel has a passage hole therethrough designed for extending one end of a grass chute of a lawn mower therein to permit passage of lawn clipping from the cutting blades of the lawn mover to the interior space of the container member.
In these respects, the grass catcher according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a riding mower to collect mowed grass.